After the power battery modules are installed on an electric vehicle, adverse external factors for the modules such as shaking and vibration and the like will occur to the electric vehicle during the driving process, if the battery modules are not fixed at a specific position, the battery modules are readily damaged due to the impact, collision and extrusion between the battery modules caused by relative displacement between the battery modules, over time the battery module performance will deteriorate or lose efficacy, in a severe case, safety accidents such as short circuit, fire and the like may occur to the battery modules. Usually, the end plate structure of the power battery module is an aluminum piece with through holes formed by extrusion, the end plate with through holes can make the battery modules be firmly fixed on a specific substrate like the battery module box through a fastening piece like the bolt, so as to reduce or even avoid the interactive mechanical action between the battery modules during the driving process, thereby improving the safety performance of the battery modules.
Additionally, the fixation of the existing end plate on the substrate usually adopts an additionally provided sleeve member, the sleeve member is provided with a through hole and fixed on the substrate by a bolt, and the end plate is welded on the sleeve member, thereby being jointly fixed on the substrate, thus the problem of mechanical weakness caused by the connection of different components cannot be avoided, the pressure resisting ability of the end plate fixed on the substrate is poor.